Blissful Reunion
by Twilighterheart xxxx
Summary: This is my version of what should have happened when Bella and Edward returned from Italy - smut


Flying home

**Bella's POV**

I cuddled into Edward's sides, breathing in the scent of him. It had been so long since he had gone I had forgotten his scent, how it used to calm me in the most dangerous of tasks.

"You should sleep" we were still on the plane, I shook my head, even though I was tired from the events which had happened not 2 hours ago I couldn't go to sleep

"I can't sleep, I'll…see things"

he nodded his head in understanding, he brought me closer to him and kissed my forehead, nose but never my lips. I ordered a coke and didn't miss the disapproving look of Edward, I heard Alice talking to Jasper on the phone reassuring him constantly she and we were both ok and would be arriving soon.

**()()()()**

"What happened to her? What did you do?" Charlie, I realized tiredly my eyes were closed

"Nothings wrong Charlie, she's just tired"

"Leave and get away from my house Cullen, you've done enough damage" I winced and I knew he would be thinking of my zombie state

"I'm sorry" Edward muttered, I knew he was leaving me by the way his arms loosened me into Charlie's grip, I lung to Edward with dear life, not wanting to let him go

"I won't be far" he whispered "Just let your father help you, I'll see you tonight" I vaguely remember nodding before feeling nothing.

_"What shall we do with you now?" Aro's curious eyes looked at all three of us, paying particular attention to me, I felt my skin shiver, the bile rising in my throat as his liquid red eyes leered on me_

_"You already know what you're going to do Aro" Marcus spoke, his voice raspy and quite_

_"She knows too much, she's a liability" _

_ "Hmm, that's true" Aro reminded me of someone who had very little to do in life and has lived a life of luxury "Felix"_

_But instead of reality I was greeted with the site of Edward's head being ripped off_

"Noooooooooo" I jumped straight up from the bed

"Bella" I looked to my side to see a very looking Edward, his hand was resting on my arm "It's ok I'm here"

I gasped and sobbed, the non existent tears threatened to escape me, but I refused to let my vision me clouded away from Edward, I touched his face and felt the soft, cold skin I had been aching for all this time. My arms wrapped around his neck and brought him closer

"Edward, you're here"

"I'm here" he confirmed, bring my legs either side of his waist. I sobbed and squeezed my face into the crook of his neck

"Don't" sob "Don't leave me again" hiccup "Please"

He pushed me back gently and looked into my eyes, wiping away the stray tears

"I'm not going anywhere, promise"

The bright morning sun hurt my eyes; I curled into my side more and felt a pair of arms wrap around me, I snapped my eyes open quickly before looking up and seeing a smiling Edward lying with me

"Morning" he kissed my forehead and I smiled snuggling back into his side

"I'm glad you're here"

He chuckled briefly before running his hand through my hair "I don't know how I lived without you so long"

"Let's not test it again" I begged, not looking at him but tracing a pattern on his chest

"Never"

I closed my eyes and hugged him again, his finger traced my arm again

"Bella?" he whispered so low I couldn't tell if he actually spoke I looked up, his features caused me to gasp, his beautiful jaw was sharper than I remembered, his eyes were a little dark but nothing too serious which he needed to leave to feed, and his perfectly shaped lips quirked up into a smile

"Come to the meadow?"

I nodded with a smile

**()()()()**

The sun blared on my skin in the meadow, my eyes were closed but my hand was enclosed around Edward, we were lying on each others back just enjoying the moment of being close together.

"Bella"

I opened my eyes and gasped in surprise, Edward was hovering over me, his skin sparkled like diamonds

"Do you remember, the first night I came to your room and we kissed? Remember me saying I could never lose control with you?"

I nodded not being able to speak

"Could we perhaps" his finger traced my collar bone while his other hand supported his weight off me by my head "try?"

I nodded quickly and eagerly, he smiled down softly before leaning in for a soft kiss, his lips molded perfectly with mine, he still tasted like mint and peaches, he trailed his tongue across my bottom lip and I opened my eyes and snapped back, surprised by his movements

"D-Did I do it wrong?" his voice looked worried and I chuckled, he looked adorable

"No, I was just surprised"

he chuckled and brought my lips to his, taking my top lip and I took his bottom in mine, he repeated his movements, skimming his cold tongue across my bottom lip, only this time I didn't gasp I opened my lips and I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head. I moaned and I vaguely heard a groan of satisfaction from Edward. I felt my shirt being lifted up and put to the side, the grass prickled the back of my skin making it a little uncomfortable, so Edward sat up to pull his shirt off and lift me up to put it behind my back, he moved into kiss me again but I joined him by sitting on my knees looking at his perfect sculpted chest, I remember seeing it in Italy but I didn't really get a chance to appreciate it. I trailed my hands down from his neck to his chest to his lower abdomen earning a shudder and a low moan from Edward, his hands roamed to my bare back bring me close to him so I was squished to his bare chest, only my bra stopped us from being skin to skin. Edward looked into my eyes for permission I bit my lip and smiled shyly, he kissed my nose and I felt his cold hands run back up and down my back again until he finally undid the clasp of my bra, the new skin exposed made me shudder as Edward's hands explored, I pulled myself closer to him I nearly couldn't breath but I was so intoxicated by his scent and his touch I couldn't find it in me to care. The straps off my bra fell to the floor. Edward lowered me to the ground, I felt his shirt protecting me from the grass he pulled back and I covered myself with my arms

"Don't" he removed my arms exposing myself to him for the first time, he didn't say anything he just looked at my breast with a parted mouth, I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with his staring so I brought my hand to his jaw and made him look at me, his eyes were glazed over and his lusty eyes made me excited

"May I?" I knew what he wanted

"You don't have to ask" I responded bring his head down to my right breast, he brushed his lips against my erect nipple making me arch against him, he had his eyes closed but a smile played on his pouty lips. He took my nipple in his mouth, I felt his tongue swipe over it making me moan and arch even further into him my back almost hurt. I bit my lip gently, being careful not to break the skin, my hands lay motionlessly beside my head, my eyes were tightly closed just feeling the sensation Edward was giving me. I felt him pull away from me and sit up my eyes opened and looked at him, we were both panting and giving each other a look we both clearly understood, Edward didn't have to read my mind to know what I was thinking.

Without disconnecting our eyes he slowly moved his hands from my breast down my torso and stopped at the edge of my pants before peeling the blue fabric off my body and joining my shirt at the side, he was about to lean down and kiss my knees but I sat up again and lowered my hands to the button on his trousers, not letting myself look at him I undid the button, having a little difficulty and pulling down the zipper.

I looked into his golden eyes and saw him nod I pulled them down but only managed to get them down to his knees, I couldn't go down any further I was suddenly forced on my back and my legs parted for Edward to settle himself in between them

"No more waiting" I heard a ripping noise and felt my backside connect with the grass I bit my lip realized Edward had tore my panties off, I didn't think I was comfortable to see…it yet so I looked into Edward's eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck

"Hold onto me tight ok? If it hurts too much we can stop"

I nodded. I felt him prodding at my entrance and I couldn't stop the butterflies in my stomach from fluttering about, this was it. Edward took me deeper within him I gasped and closed my eyes. I felt him so deep I knew what was coming next. Edward leaned down until his lips were at my ear

"I'm sorry" he pierced through my barrier making me screech with a little shock and a lot of pain. I clutched onto Edward thankful he couldn't get hurt

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he repeated I shook my head trying to tell him I was ok I just needed a little time to adjust.

The pain was worst than the pain James had evoked on me when he bit me, but it was less of a pain when Edward left, that was true pain.

I sighed and opened my eyes and turned my head around to meet Edward's lips

"Ok" I whispered, I heard the birds chirp and a slight warm breeze fan over us both, he moved out before pushing back in, I winced as a slight burning sensation ripped through me still making me think I was still too sore for this but Edward rubbed my waist to tell me it was ok. I tiled my head to the side and gave Edward better access to lick and kiss my neck. The pain was easing off and I lifted my legs to wrap around his waist making him go deeper within me. We both moaned and panted through out our love making; Edward began to pick up speed, I clawed my nails down Edward's back willing for him to go faster

"Faster Edward…harder"

I thought I heard a low growl but couldn't be sure as he started pick up pace going stronger and harder

"Argh…Bella" he pulled away from my neck and looked deep into my eyes, I felt the sweat forming on my body but I wasn't feeling sticky and the breeze and Edward's skin was the perfect antidote.

I kissed his lips once before pulling away, I couldn't kiss his lips without a second of loosing breath

I tossed my head back, the intensity of his eyes, and the feeling of him inside made me cum so hard I saw stars, my toes curled almost painfully as I felt my release ripple through me

"EDWARD!"

Edward moved faster, tightening his grip on my waist

"Bella…so…beautiful" he picked up pace, faster again until I felt him explode inside me, he caught himself in his elbows to prevent himself falling on top of me. I heard or saw nothing apart from black.

**()()()()**

I expected the light to burn my eyes as it did every morning but was vaguely aware I was a little cold yet very warm. I opened my eyes and then bolted up, I looked round at my surroundings and saw I was in mine and Edward's meadow, and then I remembered our love making. I bit my lip and smiled

"Do you want to go love?" I looked down to Edward who was lying beside me, looking awfully smug but trying not to show it, his left hand running up and down my bare back, I realized he had covered me with his jacket to keep me partly covered…well the top half.

"No" I shook my head and joined back with him, leaning my head on his chest and wrapping my arms around him "Let's stay a little longer"

I felt him smile in my hair, moving little strands away from my back and continuing trailing his long talented fingers across my spine

"Whatever you want love"

We lay peacefully in the meadow just cuddled in each others embrace.

Life couldn't get much better than this

**~*The End*~**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
**

**Please review **

**Twilighterheart xxxx  
**


End file.
